


until the end...

by allsovacant



Series: major character death [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Post-Season/Series 04, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Until theveryend ...A 221b ficlet Major Character Death themed. 221 words, with the last word begins with the letter 'b'.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: major character death [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043057
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	until the end...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts).



> For Harmony, can't say I'd say, 'I hope you'll like my gift!' because it's MCD. 😅 
> 
> This honestly came out of nowhere in the wee hours of the morning earlier when I was staring at my [screenshots](https://twitter.com/allsovacant_ao3/status/1363192217574117378?s=21) of 2.21 (at 2:21 AM) today...

_Remember when we used to laugh at most of the crime scenes that every officer would look at us like we're out of our minds? It still feels like yesterday. I still relive them from time to time. I always read your blog, John. Even when I was gone for two years back then. Never a day had passed that I didn't not read. Your words helped me survived. It's when I felt closer to home. Closer to you. It's where my happy memories were. Although, some of them caused us pain, and broke us. I consider them a happy memory. Why? You might tease me for being sentimental. But it's because you were with me. Even if at some point in our lives, you were no longer mine. But we still made it through, right? The two of us against the rest of the world._

_And if I'd be given another life, I'd still choose you. I love you, John Hamish Watson. Forever and a day._

_Yours,  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

Tears fell from John's eyes as he hug the letter to his chest, one last time. It's been four years since Sherlock died from a gunshot wound that would've killed his ex-wife. _It is time, Sherlock._ Then he placed his gun against his temple loaded with a single bullet...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Keep yourselves safe.


End file.
